unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Beautiful, Dreaming You
|details = It's the request regarding the daughter of a noble family living in Paris. Although it has been decided that she will be marrying a knight from England, she doesn't seem to be interested at all. This is troubling her attendant quite a bit. He would like to do something about her bad mood. Do you mind helping them out? |step1 = /Servant's Depression/Paris/Attendant in Louvre square/ You're from the Guild, right? Although my lady is getting married to England, as she only knows that the man is the son of some lord and nothing more, she has been quite depressed... As my lady likes to read books, perhaps we can find a book to comfort her... |step2 = /Time Before the Wedding Day/Paris/Noble Girl/ What...? My attendant told you something about me? Huh? Wedding? It's true that many years ago my father had discussed an arranged marriage for me and a knight from England, but there are still quite some time before the wedding ceremony, you know? Besides, I have no complaints if it's with that man... |step3 = /Coincidental Meeting/Paris/Noble Girl/ How did I know the person I'm supposed to marry? Well, I suppose I'll tell you. After the arranged marriage had been decided, that person had visited my parents' land, and that's where I met him. At that time, he was reading a book in the garden, but seeing that I had dropped my bell, he picked it up and returned it to me. He's a kind man with a gentle smile. |step4 = /Buried in Heart/Paris/Noble Girl/ In the end, neither of us introduced ourselves, but I had learned of that man's name from my servant and learned that he was my partner for marriage. That, and I also learned that he's quite popular with females even in the royal court. As our encounter was quite coincidental, I haven't told anyone else about this either. Not even my servant... And that's probably the reason for this misunderstanding. |step5 = /A Book Liked by Females/Paris/Noble Girl/ ... During our encounter, that man had showed me the book that he was reading. It was a story where the main character, a knight, set out on a journey to save his beloved woman. I remember that the pictures in the book were very pretty. He had told me that 'this book is currently quite popular among the females at the royal court.' |step6 = /Until the Wedding Day/Paris/Noble Girl/ And that's when I thought... Although the ceremony is still something of the future, if I was able to obtain the book that he had showed me, I'll be able to always remember him... Please, can you help me search for that book? I think you'll be able to find it in Marseilles... |step7 = /Popular Tale of Chivalry/Marseille/Scholar in Archives/ I see. You're searching for a book that is currently popular at the royal court? That book would most likely be the tale about chivalry by the Count of Anjou. That man is very knowledgable in terms of literature, and presides in a salon. Also, he was a patron of artists. |step8 = /Journey to Save 'Love'/Marseille/Scholar/ The story is your typical fable. It's about a 'heart' possessed by 'love' carried by 'greed', sets out on a journey, going through trials and solving mysteries to save his beloved female's 'sweet love' that is captured by 'embarrassment', 'fear', and 'rejection'... |step9 = /Love Admired Through a Fable/Marseille/Scholar/ Throughout the whole book, love is admired through the use of figural poetry and beautiful miniature paintings. For example, a picture featuring two females named 'Complimenting Virtue' and 'Elegant Manner' trying to catch a heart within Venus' bedroom. As there is a copy of this book within my Archives, if you want, I can lend it to you. |stepfinal = Thinking of You/Marseille/Archives/ However, as the wedding is still something of hte future, she would still like to at least be able to read the book which he had recommended so that she can always be reminded of him. As there is a copy of the book in the Archives in Marseilles, let's go search for this tale of chivalry with beautiful paintings and bring it back. |discoXP = 230 |cardXP = 115 |reportXP = 130 |reportfame = 65 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = |landarea = Marseille |seaarea = Ligurian Sea }}